Niedopieszczony Sanji
by Yuucchi
Summary: Krótkie i na temat. 8D Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło dziwne.. Sanjiemu bardzo brakuje uwagi Zoro, więc ten musi coś z tym zrobić.


Od czasu śmierci Kuiny, Zoro czuł, że nie ma dla niego już nikogo. Mógł liczyć tylko na siebie i do wszystkiego dążył sam. Dowiedział się czym jest samotność, ale z całych sił strał się ją od siebie odepchnąć. W końcu, w czym niby miała mu ona pomóc? Zdarzały się także momenty, w których był na pograniczu śmierci, ale nawet wtedy towarzyszyła mu jedynie niczym niezmącona cisza i brak czyjejkolwiek obecności. W pewnym momencie nawet zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić, w pewnym sensie stało się nieodłączną częścią jego życia. Jednak jak okropne to było, dowiedział się dopiero gdy dołączył do Luffy'iego i po niedługim czasie poznał właśnie jego.. Sądził, że nie ma już dla mnie żadnego ratunku, że nigdy pustka w głębi jego serca się nie wypełni i miał okazję uświadomić sobie jak bardzo się pomylił. Im więcej czasu z nim przebywał, tym intentywniej o nim myślał i chciał go zwyczajnie.. Więcej.  
- Ej, głupi Marimo!- szermierz usłyszał krzyk i poczuł rozchodzący się błyskawicznie po całej głowie ból. Poderwał się momentalnie z miejsca, nie zwracając uwagi na kufel w piwem, który właśnie przewrócił.  
- A to za co, idioto?!- również krzyknął i zamachnął się, żeby mu oddać, ale powstrzymał się w połowie. Czy na pewno chciał go uderzyć?  
- Przestałbyś w końcu bujać w obłokach.- warknął Sanji, równie odruchowo wstając.- Najpierw zmuszasz mnie, żebym przylazł z tobą do tej pieprzonej speluny, a teraz kompletnie wszystko masz w dupie!  
- Wszystko, to znaczy?- spytał Roronoa, nie do końca rozumiejąc. A to pytanie zastanowiło go do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o zdenerwowaniu. Kuk jednak nie odpowiedział, odwracając szybko głowę.- Jeśli chcesz, to wracaj.  
Sanji znowu mu nie odpowiedział, Zoro natomiast usiadł ponownie, chociaż czuł się odrobinę zdezorientowany i uważnie mu się przyglądał, przez co ten jeszcze bardziej unikał wzroku zielonowłosego.  
- Dobrze się czujesz, zboczony kucharzyku?  
- Jesteś za głupi na to, żeby zrozumieć jak się czuję.- powiedział, wyraźnie zdenerwowany Sanji i szybkim krokiem opuścił bar, nawet się za nim nie oglądając. Początkowo Zoro był w takim szoku, że nie mógł się poruszyć, ale gdy tylko udało mu się ocknąć z tego stanu, wybiegł za blondynem. Na szczęście ten nie zdążył odejść daleko, więc szybko go dogonił, złapał za ramiona i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.  
- Wyjaśnij mi to!- krzyknął, chociaż szczerze tego nie chciał. Ale nerwy brały nad szermierzem górę, zwłaszcza, gdy przez jego umysł przemykała choćby najkrótsza myśl o tym, że mógłby go stracić. Rzecz jasna, do momentu, w którym poczuł jak blondyn łączy ich usta w pocałunku. Zoro był w szoku z takiej odpowiedzi.  
- Nazywasz siebie moim chłopakiem, ale nic w związku z tym nie robisz, ty durny glonie.- szepnął kuk, kiedy po chwili się od niego odsunął, ale jednocześnie zacisnął dłonie na koszulce chłopaka, zupełnie jakby nie chciał by ten teraz go zostawił. Roronoa był w szczerym szoku, ale tylko chwilę, bo zaraz potem uśmiech pełen satysfacji pojawił się na jego ustach.  
- To znaczy, że czujesz się niedopieszczony, brewko?- zaśmiał się zielonowłosy, chociaż było to tylko trochę złośliwe, a jeszcze bardziej sposobały mu się rumieńce, które pojawiły się na twarzy Sanjiego. Oplótł go rękoma w pasie, przyciągając bardziej do siebie, a jedna jego dłoń powędrowała pod koszulę kucharza. Była zimna, więc blondyn wzdrygnął się trochę na ten gest, ale nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać.  
- Nie bądź bezczelny, dupku!- krzyknął gniewnie, chociaż jego czyny zdecydowanie mówiły co innego.  
Pragnął Roronoy i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać, co swoją drogą i tak mu się nigdy na dłuższą metę nie udawało. Teraz dotykał go, bez zawahania ocierał się o jego krocze i całował, ani odrobinę nie będąc zadowolonym, kiedy Zoro mu przerwał. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
- Chyba nie chcesz tego zrobić tutaj.- zaśmiał się szermierz, składając kolejny pocałunek na ustach kuka, po czym, nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę najbliższego motelu, który na całe szczęście był w zasięgu jego wzroku. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, Zoro podszedł od razu do stojącego za ladą recepcji mężczyzny, który wyglądał na szczerze znudzonego.- Chcemy wynająć na noc jeden pokój.  
- Po schodach i w lewo.- powiedział właściwiel bez najmniejszych emocji.- Płatności rano. Możecie wybrać pokój, kluczyki są w drzwiach.  
- Dziękuję.- szermierz skinął głową i oboje z Sanjim ruszyli w tamtą stronę, bardzo szybkim krokiem. Nie byli w stanie powstymać się od niecierpliwego dotyku, a z każdym pocałunkiem tracili równowagę, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Weszli do pierwszego lepszego pokoju. Nie przyglądali mu się, nie oceniali czy jest wystarczająco dobry, w końcu nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Chcieli się kochać i nic innego nie było ważne.  
Zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi i niemal od razu zaczęli się rozbierać, rzucając każdą kolejną część garderoby na podłogę. Zoro wplątał palce w miękkie włosy kucharza i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, gdy ten zajmował się łapczywym całowaniem jego szyji. Chciał czuć teraz jego smak, to on miał go kosztować, nie na odwrót. Rzeczywiście, niewyobrażalnie stęsknił się za tym ciałem, za każdym jego ruchem, ale nie był jeszcze na tyle pewny, żeby brać je w każdej chwili. Przynajmniej do teraz tak myślał..  
Bez namysłu pchnął go na łóżko, samemu klękając na jego brzegu. Twarz blondyna była czerwona, a oczy zamglone, w których kącikach zbierało się kilka kropelek łez. Jednak nie było w tym ani odrobiny bólu.  
- Z-Zoro..- jęknął kucharz, czując jak palce Marimo zwinnie błądzą po jego ciele, schodząc coraz niżej, by w końcu dotrzeć do najwrażliwszej części, która zdążyła się już zrobić wyjątkowo twarda. Zielonowłosy wyraźnie się z tego faktu ucieszył. Z ust zszedł na szyję, całował go kawałek po kawałek, cały czas pieszcząc przy tym dłonią jego penisa. Przejechał śliskim językiem wzdłuż obojczyka, aż doszedł do torsu, skupiając się na sutkach mężczyzny. To było kolejne wrażliwe miejsce chłopaka, które tylko potęgowało jego przyjemność.  
Sanji czuł zawroty głowy, oddychał ciężko, było mu gorąco. Ani odrobinę nie myślał racjonalnie, jego umysł był całkowicie zmącący przez tego zielonego głupka. Ale.. Nie zamieniłby tego zielonego głupka na nikogo innego. Niespodziewanie zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy poczuł, że Roronoa bierze do ust jego prężącego się członka i zaczyna zdecydowanie poruszać głową, co jakiś czas przygryzając zębami jego trzon, albo zasysając się na nim w niezwykle podniecający sposób.  
- Ah.. ! G-głupku, ja..- wyjęczał znowu, nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się na więcej. Zoro jednak doskonale wiedział co ten chciał powiedzieć, więc przestał w odpowiednim momencie.  
- Spokojnie, nie pozwolę ci jeszcze dojść.- jego uśmiech był bardzo pewny siebie i z ogromnym smakiem oblizał wargi. Sam był już nieznośnie wręcz twardy i czekał na moment, w którym w końcu będzie mógł znaleźć się w ukochanym. Ale wszystko po kolei..  
Przyłożył palce do ust kuka, a ten, bez najmniejszego protestu wziął je do ust, zaczynając intensywnie oblizywać. W międzyczasie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od partnera, patrzył jak pożądliwym wzrokiem ten ogląda jego ciało, jak w końcu unosi biodra Sanjiego i wyjmuje palce z jego ust, gdy w końcu uznaje, że tyle wystarczy, by natychmiast wsunąć je w niego i zacząć powoli rozciągać, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdecydowanie.  
Oboje oddychali bardzo niespokojnie i oboje czuli jak krew w nich wrzy. Oboje pragnęli tego samego. Już, teraz.  
- Po.. P-pośpiesz się! Z-zoro..- blondyn jęczał coraz głośniej i poruszał zachęcająco biodrami, co tylko bardziej podniecało Roronoę i sprawiało, że nie był w stanie mu odmówić. Wysunął od razu z niego palce i nakierował, zamiast nich członka, wchodząc w kucharza jednym, płynnym ruchem. Ten wygiął się momentalnie do tyłu, krzycząc przy tym, ale w dalszym ciągu nie odczuwał bólu. Jedynie bardzo silne pulsowanie, które z czasem zaczęło sprawiać coraz większą rozkosz.  
- Tak lepiej?- wysapał Zoro, choć było to zbędne. Całkowicie oczywiste. Nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, zamiast tego wpijając się w wargi kochanka. Całował go niezwykle łapczywie, a Sanji odwzajemniał mu się tym samym. W międzyczasie zaczął poruszać biodrami. Po krótkiej chwili, jednak od samego początku z pełnym zdecydowaniem. Wiedział w końcu jak bardzo niecierpliwy potrafi być Sanji.  
Kucharz wił się pod nim, dopasowywał swoje ruchy do tych szermierza, wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy, pozostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady, z których powoli sączyły się kropelki krwi. Jednak Roronoa nawet tego nie poczuł. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, pot sklejał im włosy, jęki odbijały się od ścian i wracały do nich, stając się coraz głośniejsze z każdym pchnięciem Marimo. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż sperma blondyna w końcu trysnęła z jego penisa, brudząc przy tym zarówno swój tors, jak i Zoro, tym samym także kochanka doprowadzając do orgazmu.  
- Ah.. Sanji..- wysapał szermierz, wysuwając się powoli z partnera i ze zmęczeniem opadł tuż obok niego. Objął go od razu, wtulając w siebie, a samemu chowając twarz w jego blond włosach.  
- Wiem, ja ciebie też.- szepnął kuk z uśmiechem, choć wiedział, że zielonowłosy teraz tego nie zauważy. Ale jakie w tej chwili to miało mieć znaczenie?


End file.
